seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
ILost My Mind
'iLost My Mind''' is the 1st episode of Season 5, and is also the continuation of iOMG. The continuation of this episode, iDate Sam & Freddie, aired on 10 September 2011. Plot It has 3 days since Sam and Freddie kissed. Carly and Freddie worried about Sam because they haven't heard from her since the kiss. They find out that she checked herself into "Troubled Waters Mental Institution". They go to see why she checked herself in. They find out that she thinks she is insane for being in love with Freddie. After talking with Carly and Freddie, she is ready to leave, but can't check out without parents permission. Since Sam's mom is having hair removal surgery, Spencer dresses up as her mom, but an old friend from law school reconizes Spencer and blows his cover. Unable to check Sam out, they do iCarly from the hospital. During the show they ask fans if they think Sam and Freddie should go out. 2 fans (one of these being the guy who shouts "Seddie!" in iStart A Fan War) say that they should. Then they ask a 3rd fan - Freddie using the PearPad. He says that we got Sam's opinion, which is important but his is just as important. Sam thinks he is going to make fun of her and or reject her and get back at her for everything she has done. Instead he kisses her and says "I guess we are both insane" and reveling he has the same feelings as her . Quotes Carly: What's happening here? Spencer: I can barely get my jeans past my butt slabs. his legs and trying to pull up the jeans Carly: Those are my jeans. Spencer : [ Realizing she's right] I know. Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... It's been three days since- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ... Carly: Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: Yes! Carly: What are you doing in this mental institution? Sam: Finger painting. Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised What do you think? Sam: I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! Sam: quietly 'Cause ...I..I like you... Freddie: So, you hate me and you like me...? Sam: Now you see why I need to be in here? Sam: Do you know? Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? Sam: Ah! Shut up!! ears, freaks out Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! Sam: No, no, no, no!!! around the room Carly: Sam There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? Caleb: crazily at the TV Sam: Caleb! Caleb: laughing What? Sam: The TV's not on! Caleb: she's right and smiles Ahhhhh!!!!! out the room Freddie : Anyway, yeah it's important how Sam feels. But how I feel is important too. Sam: Alright we get it Benson! You wanna humiliate me on the web infront of millions os people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean I've said...- by Freddie kissing her like she did in iOMG Sam: Freddie kisses her (with a weird and confused expression on her face)... You mean that? Freddie: Mmm hm... so I guess we're both insane. Sam: ...So now what? Goopy Gilbert: SEDDIE!!!! Goopy Gilbert's Mother: screen Gilbert, dinner time! Goopy Gilbert: SPAGHETTIIIIII!!!!!!!! Carly: the camera to herself and...goodnight! Category:Seddie Category:Episodes Category:Seddie Kisses Category:Season 4